Many restaurants serve curly fries, which are cut from potatoes in a manner that produces spiral-shaped pieces. Though popular at restaurants, there are no devices that are convenient and easy to use to produce the same spiral pieces at home. Likewise, there are no adequate devices for enabling an adjustable cutting and slicing process for a variety of spiral cuts of different thicknesses, either with or without separating the spiral slices into julienne strips.